Rebecca
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: COMPLETE:A girl finds out on her 16th bday that she was adopted. In a letter from her birth mother she gets the information needed to find her birth father in Paris. Her father? None other then the Phantom of the Opera.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, what's up? Nothing here except that this is my newest story and you should read it. It's probably be done before, but i thought that i would give it a try anyways. In this Prologue, i have changed the way that Erik became deformed to better fit my story. sorry if you don't like it, but oh well. anyhoo, please read and review! oh, and if you ever see any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know!**

**Rebecca**

**Prologue:**

_My Dearest Daughter:_

_Happy 16th birthday, my darling baby girl! I regret never having said those words to you before, and I hope that this letter will explain why. About 17 years ago I met a man by the name of Erik LeRoux in Paris. We were young, and thought we were in love. Before we got married, however, I became pregnant with you, and my family was very upset. They disowned me, and Erik and I were forced to move in with each other immediately. He was a composer, and therefore did not make much money so I too had to find a job. I became employed at a nearby bookstore which brought in just enough money for us to live on. Then, when I was nearly six months pregnant a tragic accident occurred. I was waiting in the bookstore for your father to take me home, when a candle tipped over and the whole building caught fire. Erik arrived and promptly rushed in to save me. Sadly, as he carried me out, a burning piece of wood fell from the eaves and hit his face. The accident terribly deformed the entire right side of his face and left him feeling very depressed and unworthy of me. One day, when I was nearly due to have you, I came home to find no sign of him but a note explaining that he had left me, and that I deserved better. I searched for days but could not find him, and had to eventually give up. Then, you were born. You looked so much like Erik that I could hardly bare to look at you. The reason I gave you up was because I knew that living with me you would never have nice things or a nice life. Please try to understand my love that I was only doing what was in your best interest. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, and know that I always loved you. _

_Love Your Mother,_

_Penelope DuPont_

_P.S. Should you so wish to seek out your father, try to find a woman by the name of Madame Antoinette Giry. I believe that she works at the Opera Populaire in Paris. _


	2. To Paris

**A/N: Thank you oh devoted reviewer of mine. and there was no way i'd not continued it aftr that intro. if i was reading my story i would be mad. anyhoo, here's the next chapter. i'm trying to keep people in character, but it's difficult. anyways, read, review, and fear not for there will be another chapter! (oh yeah, it ends kind of weird...sorry 'bout that)**

Rebecca

Chapter One: To Paris

"Rebecca, are you alright?" asked Avril Thomas worriedly. She knew that Rebecca would be shocked at what she found in that letter, and now almost regretted giving it to her.

"I-I'm fine mama, just a little surprised. Why did you not tell me before that I was adopted?"

"We would have, but your birth mother made us promise to wait until you turned sixteen. Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

Rebecca was silent for a moment. "I'm fine," she said. "But, I have to go now."

"Pardon me?" Avril asked, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I must find my birth father. I have to find him. You understand don't you?"

Avril hesitated; she did not want to lose Rebecca, and yet she couldn't deny her this. "I understand. When will you leave?" The Thomas' lived in a cottage in a small village outside of Paris which was a day's drive away.

"I will leave first thing in the morning," she replied. "Don't worry mama, I will write to you as soon as I find a place to stay." Rebecca began to head up the stairs to her little garret room. "I may not return," she said.

"I know," replied Avril sadly. "But, remember that you will always have a home here. If you do not find your father then you are always welcome to return. We love you Rebecca."

Rebecca turned at the head of the stairs, "I love you too."

The next morning, Rebecca and her adoptive parents said their goodbyes, then, she got into a waiting coach and began the journey to Paris. She carried one bag, and in it all her belongings. The Thomas family made a humble living, where material possessions were few, so her load was light.

The hours went by slowly and Rebecca slept most of the trip. However, they did eventually arrive in Paris, where she was dropped off at a modest hotel. She paid the driver and then went up to her room to get a good night's sleep. When morning came, she hired a hansom cab, grabbed her bag, and headed for the Opera Populaire to find Madame Giry.

Rebecca had only ever been subject to simple life in a small village, so Paris was quite a culture shock to her. It was so big and busy compared to the slow calmness of home. When her cab reached the Opera Populaire, Rebecca was in awe. It was perhaps the most magnificent building she had ever seen. She handed the driver his money, and then slowly ascended the steps to the front door of the Opera.

Inside was just as beautiful as out. It was ornately decorated, and just breathed elegance. She felt horribly out of place in her simple, black dress compared to the golden statues and marble floorings. Once she had taken a good look at her new surroundings, she began her search for Madame Giry.

"Pardon me," she asked a passing ballerina, "but I was wondering if you could help me find a woman named Madame Giry?"

"Of course," she replied. "I am her daughter, actually. My name is Meg Giry. Please, follow me."

Rebecca smiled and followed the young, blonde girl through the twisting halls of the Opera. After several minutes, they came upon a small office in which sat an older version of Meg. Her mother had the same facial features, but had greying brown hair and sharper eyes with signs of wrinkles in the corners.

"Mama, you have a visitor," said Meg, who then left them alone.

"Good morning, may I help you?" asked Madame Giry, rising from her chair. When she looked at Rebecca she gasped, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, my name is Rebecca," said Rebecca, then she quickly decided to add LeRoux to her name, "Rebecca LeRoux." Then, she pulled her mother's letter out of her bag and handed it to the older woman. "I am searching for my father, and this letter from my mother said to come to you."

Madame Giry opened the letter and quickly read it over. As she neared the end, a somewhat stunned expression came over her face. She folded the letter and placed it on her desk, then she crossed the room to shut the door. "Please, sit down." The two women sat down, and Madame Giry poured them each a cup of tea. "I believe that I can help you find your father. However, there may be some difficulty in getting him to agree to see you. I have no doubt in my mind that you really are his daughter, but it may take some time to convince him. I will find you a place to stay here at the Opera in the meantime."

"Thank you very much, Madame." They stood up, and Madame Giry led Rebecca down a hall to a small room.

"You may stay in here," she said. "I will send Meg with your meals, and once I get a chance to talk to Erik, I will come and tell you what he has said."

"Again, thank you," said Rebecca.

Madame Giry simply nodded and left Rebecca alone in her new room. Rebecca sat on the edge of the little bed, and sighed. She was quite pleased at having discovered all this so quickly and could not wait to hear what news Madame Giry would hopefully bring.

As she sat on her bed, thinking, she suddenly feared that perhaps he would not like her. She was not your average young lady. In fact, back home in the village she was somewhat of an outcast. She enjoyed reading and music, both of which were scarce in the small uneducated village. She enjoyed the night time most of all, and was rarely seen during the day. As well, she had many secrets about herself that not even her parents knew. Rebecca wondered if she had inherited any of these traits from her father.


	3. He Has A Daughter

**A/N: Thankyou to my newest and also devoted reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to give you a little bit of Erik's softer side. Don't worry though, i won't turn him too tender! **

Rebecca

Chapter Two: He Has a Daughter

While Rebecca was sitting on the bed in her room imagining what her father could be like, Erik sat in his lair. He was working on an opera that he would eventually force the managers into producing. It was entitled _Don Juan Triumphant_, and Christine Daae would be the star. He was nearly finished with a particularly trying stanza, when he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

He laid down his quill, donned his cape, and headed up a passage to Madame Giry's room. He had installed a sort of speaker that would carry her voice down to the lair whenever she needed him, or he her. When he got there, she had a worried expression on her face and was somewhat excited.

"Are you alright Antoinette?" he asked, entering her room.

"Yes, I think so. However, I have some startling news to share with you. But you must promise to contain yourself," she said looking at him sternly.

"I promise," he said, taking a seat.

"Alright then." She started, "I had a visitor in my office today; a young girl. She gave me this letter." Madame Giry pulled Rebecca's letter out from her pocket and handed it to Erik.

Erik read it over carefully and slowly. By the time he finished, he was nearly shaking and dropped the letter on the floor. He could not believe that his daughter was here. His and Penelope's little girl, was here looking for him. "I-I'm speechless."

"I thought you would be," said Madame Giry, smiling. "Would you like to meet her, or perhaps send her a note?"

"I don't know, I mean, this is all so sudden." He sat in thought for a few seconds and then said, "Are you sure that she is my daughter?"

"I am quite sure. She looks exactly like you; she has the same darkness about her, the same golden eyes, black hair, sullenness, and even speaks like you. When she entered my office I almost thought it was you in a dress." At this, they both laughed.

"I will think on this. I'll let you know what I wish to do about this tomorrow." He was about to leave, when he thought of something. "What is her name?"

"Rebecca LeRoux."

He softly repeated the name back to himself, and then disappeared with a swish of his cape.

After their conversation, M. Giry went to Rebecca's room to tell her what her father said. Though the news wasn't much, it would certainly make the poor girl happy. She softly knocked on the door, which Rebecca promptly opened.

"Do you have news of my father?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"I do indeed," replied M. Giry. "By tomorrow he will decide for sure whether he wished to meet you or not. Either way though, I believe that he will send you a note of some sort."

"Oh thank you Madame Giry," replied the now happy girl.

The older woman smiled and then left the room to attend to her dancers. Rebecca remained alone in the tiny room and smiled quietly to herself. After a short while, she changed into her night clothes and climbed into the bed. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep, dreaming about her father.

Erik watched through a crack in the ceiling he stood on as his daughter lay sleeping. She really did look like him, though, without the horrible deformity. Right away she also reminded him of her mother, Penelope. The same stick straight hair, and pink lips. She had his build though, for she was quite tall, nearly six feet. He wished that he could reach out and touch her, but was frightened that the child would wake.

It seemed strange to him that he even had a child. Imagine what people would say when they discovered that he, the famed Phantom of the Opera, was a papa! He smiled at the thought, but soon found himself thinking of less happy thoughts. How could he possibly meet her? Surely she would be curious as to what lay beneath the white porcelain mask, and when he showed her…he would surely lose her again.

And besides, he thought to himself, she would want to live with him, or at least visit and the murky lair was no place for a daughter of his. She was but only a child and the horrors of his life would be too much to burden her with. He glanced down at the sleeping girl once more, and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. He smiled once more, and then headed back to his lair.

When he reached his lakeside home, he sat down at his desk and thought about what his decision would be. He was lost in deep thought, when he heard a familiar voice echoing down to him. Christine. In all that had happened, he had forgotten that he was to meet the aspiring prima donna for a lesson. Tomorrow, if things went as planned, she was to have the lead in Il Muto and needed to rehearse.

He quickly made his way to the little chapel to meet Christine. As he wandered through the twists and turns of the underground labyrinth, he had a sudden though; Rebecca was the same age as Christine. How odd, he thought, that he was in love with a woman- no a girl the same age as his own daughter! This thought nearly kept him from attending his lesson with Christine. However, he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could never stop loving the beautiful Christine, despite their age difference. Shortly after this, he found himself crooning softly to the young soprano, as they rehearsed for the next day's performance.


	4. A Letter From Erik

**A/N: Thank you once again to my devoted reviewers, you guys rock! And to reply to one of the reviews, i know that his eyes are blue, but i have this one picture of Erik where it looks like his eyes have gold specks through them, so that's what i'm basing his eyes off of. Thanks for reminding me though! Read and Review pleaseypoo!**

Rebecca

Chapter Three: A Letter from Erik

"Rebecca," asked Meg while the two girls ate their breakfast, "Mama wanted to know if you would like to attend the performance this evening."

"That would be lovely, thank you." They finished their meals, and then Meg went off to rehearse. Rebecca decided to wander around the building for a little while, so she donned her trademark black gown, and locked her bedroom door behind her.

The back hallways of the Opera Populaire were crowded and busy in preparation for Il Muto. Rebecca cautiously slid through the shadows to avoid being seen, and continued on her little 'tour' of the building.

While Rebecca slunk through the shadows on the ground, her father slunk through the shadows in the ceiling. He watched as she maneuvered the halls effortlessly without being noticed by anyone. She is like me, he thought to himself, and then continued on to where he had been heading in the first place.

As Rebecca backed into an empty doorway, trying to get out of the way of an angry Carlotta, she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said, not really knowing to whom she was apologizing.

"It's alright my dear." It was M. Giry. "I was just looking for you, actually. I have a note for you from Erik."

"Oh really? Thank you," said Rebecca, taking the envelope from M. Giry. It was white with red trim and a red skull seal.

M. Giry nodded, and then left Rebecca alone to read her letter.

_Rebecca:_

_Your sudden appearance has quite frankly, left me in shock. I never dreamed that I would end up meeting you after I left Penelope all those years ago. I am still unsure of how to properly react to this situation, and do not know exactly what to say to you. At the moment, all I can leave you with is that I do want to meet you, I just am not sure of when. I promise that I will not make you wait long for my decision. _

_Erik _

Although she was not completely satisfied with this note, Rebecca understood why Erik was so uneasy. She too was beginning to feel quite nervous about meeting the man who abandoned her and her mother. She folded the note up, and put it in her pocket, then continued on her walk.

Later that evening, Rebecca sat in a seat near the front of the stage and watched the performance. She had never seen an opera, and was quite thrilled by the music and dancing. She almost felt like the music was a part of her, and was suddenly compelled to write some of her own. However, that would have to wait, for the performance was about to suddenly become very interesting.

Carlotta began to sing, "Poor fool he makes me laugh," when a booming voice suddenly rang out through the auditorium. Rebecca turned in her seat and saw that a man in black stood up near the domed ceiling. She heard various whispers around the room about 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Seeing him sent a strange chill through her, which she tried her best to ignore. After the excitement of the strange man and voice died down somewhat, the opera continued.

Carlotta began that same line again, but this time was interrupted by something much worse…she began to croak. Carlotta, the prima donna of all of Paris, was croaking. Rebecca began to laugh, and could not stop. The poor woman ran off the stage, and the curtains closed with the managers stuttering about Christine Daae taking over.

In the meantime, the ballet from act three would be put on until Christine could be ready. Rebecca thought it to be quite sweet, but maybe a little too pretty. She leaned back in her chair and silently wished for something exciting to happen again. Well, she was in luck…

Without warning, the stagehand Joseph Buquet suddenly fell down from the rafters with his head in a noose. The audience gasped and Rebecca almost smiled. She knew that it was morbid to enjoy a show like this, but it was so shocking and grotesque that she couldn't help herself.

Up in the rafters, Erik looked down upon the crowd and admired the chaos he had ensued. It wasn't long before his golden eyes fell upon Rebecca sitting near the front. She was perhaps the only person not panicking. In fact, she looked amused even. He gently tossed a rose down to her, and then ran off to find Christine and Raoul.

The rose fell from the rafters gracefully, and landed softly in Rebecca's lap. She picked it up and ran the silky black ribbon through her fingers, wondering who it was from. Secretly she hoped that it was from whoever had caused all the commotion. She quickly glanced around to see if the thrower of the rose was anywhere near, but she couldn't see him. Once the crowd had settled down somewhat, Rebecca got out of her seat and snuck off to her room.


	5. The Meeting

**Alrighty, i think that this chapter is a lil bit shorter than the others. It is also one of the last to be updated so quickly, because i only have up to chap. 6 written. i better get cracking, eh! yeah, so please enjoy! also, he might seem a lil bit soft in this chap. but fear not, for he will not always be that way. r and r!**

Rebecca

Chapter 4: The Meeting

The next morning dragged by slowly for Rebecca. She slept through most of it, and when she was awake she would re-read her father's note, and gaze at her rose. She hoped that perhaps today she would finally meet him.

A short while after lunch time, Rebecca discovered a note like the last one lying on her pillow. She carefully tore it open and read it.

_Rebecca:_

_Meet me in the small chapel near the dormitories at midnight tonight. _

_Erik_

She smiled to herself and folded the letter back up. She much to do in preparation for her first meeting with her father. Many thoughts flooded her mind. What should she wear? Should she give him a hug? What should she call him? Very quickly, she became very nervous. However, she knew that she must not show it. What good would it do if she were to appear frightened?

Rebecca assumed that he would still have the scarring on his face, and was worried. Would he have it covered up? She knew that were she in his position she certainly would. Also, there was a little thought in the back of her head that kept bringing The Phantom to mind. Maybe he was her father...shesecretly hoped that this was the case.Another thought, was why were they meeting in the little chapel?

Well, she didn't have much more time to think, for M. Giry appeared at her door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, please do." The older woman laid a package down on Rebecca's bed. "What is this?"

"Your father sent it for you. It's a little bit chilly where he lives, and he wanted to be sure that you would be comfortable. You understand who he is right?" Rebecca nodded. "Good, then you will know that the Opera Ghost is not a force to be reckoned with. Now, I better be going now. Please, be careful later."

M. Giry left, and Rebecca was left alone with her package. It was wrapped in a black silk sheet, and black ribbons. Tucked into the bow of the ribbon, was another red rose. She carefully pulled the rose out, untied the bow, and opened the sheet. Inside was a heavy black silk cape with velvet lining, and dark red roses embroidered into it. She unfolded it and tied it over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her dark hair. She gazed at herself in the mirror for several seconds, admiring the beautiful handiwork of this cape. Then, she removed the hood, and placed the rose in her hair.

Hours later, the clock struck midnight and Rebecca entered the little chapel. She wore her new cape and favourite black dress. She sat down on a little bench, and patiently awaited the arrival of her father. She did not wait long, for he was indeed a punctual man.

"Rebecca?" he asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

She stood up, and found herself face to face with a masked man. "Erik?"

She extended her hand, which he took and brought to his lips which were very cold. She shivered at his touch, but managed to muster a small smile. He smiled back just as awkwardly, and then took her hand and led her through a small doorway that hadn't been there previously.

They walked through long, dark passageway which grew colder and damper with each step. Soon, they came to the shore of an underground lake, which had a small boat sitting on it. Erik helped Rebecca into the boat, and then pushed them across the dark waters. After several minutes, they arrived at the shore of a sort of home. Erik lifted Rebecca out of the boat and showed her where to hang her cape. Then, they sat down in two chairs next to the organ.

Rebecca decided that it would be best not to beat around the bush. She was here now, so there was no sense in pretending that the mask wasn't there. "May I see beneath the mask?"

Erik was taken aback at this request. "No, you may not." What right had she to look upon the face of death?

This upset Rebecca, who had inherited her father's short temper, and she lashed out. "Why not? I have never asked you for anything else in my entire life. True, you haven't been around but I think that you should at least grant me this one request." Her gold eyes penetrated his.

He glared at her, and gave a low growl in the back of his throat. "I will not show you beneath the mask, because it is a sight to horrible for you to comprehend. You will see my deformed skin and run away in fear." He paused. "I don't want to lose you again."

Rebecca's face softened. "Fine," she said calmly, "I will not ask to see it again. However, I do expect you to show me at some point."

"Agreed," said Erik, and he shook her hand.


	6. Temper, Temper 1

**Howdy, yeah Rebecca is pretty straightforward, but that's because she inherited Erik's temper and she has trouble containing herself. Yeah, this chapter is called Temper, Temper I because there will be two other temper, temper chapters later on. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up tomorrow sometime. r&r!**

Rebecca

Chapter 5: Temper, Temper I

"Do you like music, Rebecca?" he asked, gesturing to the organ behind them and the stacks of sheet music scattered around the lair.

"I do," she replied. "I haven't had much chance to learn about it or anything though. We were too poor for music lessons, and had no instruments of any sort in the house. I did manage to teach myself how to write music at some point, but I'm not sure that I am any good at it."

Erik smiled, "Perhaps you will allow me to hear some of you compositions some time. I too once taught myself how to write music. I'm glad that you inherited more than my foul temper, and dark looks."

Rebecca stood up and looked over the piles of music on the organ. "What is this?" she asked, picking up the fist page of a song. The title read, 'Point of No Return'. "It looks very interesting."

"It is a song from an opera that I am writing."

"Are they going to perform it here?"

He smiled wickedly, "Yes, if things go the way I am planning. I will present it to the managers at the New Years masquerade, and make it clear the Christine Daae is to have the lead. Have you met her yet?"

"No, I have not. I did see her leaving with that young Vicomte last night though," she said.

Erik flinched. "I hate that boy," he confided, "He is stealing her away from me."

"Are you in love with her? You can't be, she can't be much older than I am!" Rebecca was slightly disgusted that her father could be in love with a girl the same age as she.

"Yes or, at least I was. Now she has betrayed my trust, and must pay. I will have her; she will be mine." His eyes began to flame, and his teeth clenched just thinking about Raoul and Christine. After that scene on the roof last night, he was more furious than ever at that boy. However, he tried his best not to let it show through to his daughter.

Rebecca glared at him, and suddenly was not shy at all any longer. She gave her father a piece of her mind. "So basically what you're saying is that you don't love her but will continue to stalk her and then take her to be yours against her will. Yes Erik," she said sarcastically, "that sounds like brilliant plan and I cannot wait to see it carried out and accomplished."

Well, needless to say, Erik did not like his daughter's outburst. She had no right to speak to him in such a manner, especially after only just meeting! "In the future," he said glowering at her, "you will refrain from speaking to me in such a tone. What I do is my decision and mine alone. If I were you, Rebecca, I would watch what I say. I am not a man to be trifled with."

For several silent moments, Erik and Rebecca glared at each other. They both carried terrible tempers and neither wanted to back down. Finally though, Rebecca used her common sense (something obtained from her mother) and somehow came out as the one on top. "Fine," she said, "I will do my best to speak in respect to you in the future. However, do not expect my sympathy or empathy with your situation with Christine. I'm sorry that I spoke to you in such a way, and please excuse my temper."

Erik was surprised that she had apologized. He said, "Thank you Rebecca, and I too apologize for my quick tongue. It was rude of me to speak in such a manner to a young lady." Then, he turned and looked around the cave. Shyly he said, "We have a lot of catching up to do, and I was wondering whether you would be returning to the room Madame Giry set up for you, or would be requiring a room in here. I know that it is not a very acceptable home, but…"

Rebecca's face softened, and she could hardly contain her smile. "I would very much like to stay here if it is not too much trouble. I actually like it down here; the gloom and darkness is comforting in a way."

"It will be no trouble at all, come with me please." Erik led her up a set of stone stairs, down a narrow corridor, and into a smaller cave. The cold stone walls were covered in crimson coloured velvet drapes to keep the heat in. The bed was intricately carved into the shape of a bird of some sort. Rebecca had seen another bed just like it in the main bedroom which they had passed on the way. Lacy black curtains hung around the bed, and it was covered in black sheets and thick black blankets, all silky smooth and down filled. A bureau stood against one wall and on either side of the beds were empty bookcases.

"This is beautiful," she said in awe of her new room.

"I made it just for you," he said quietly, almost embarrassed. He was proud that she liked it though, for he had spent all day working on it. "It is getting late, you should get some rest. When you wake you will find clothes in the bureau. Goodnight Rebecca."

"Goodnight Erik."

Erik left Rebecca alone, and went to his organ to think. He was pleased that she wished to stay with him, but still angry that she had got the better of him in their argument. No one had ever dared stand up to him, and it was really nagging at him. Eventually though, he realized that perhaps it was good that she had the capacity to apologize. If not, then living together would turn into quite the gong show.

(Please excuse that last line, I was hyper. Here is the revised version:

If not, then living together would turn into quite the battle.

Thank you)

**Whatdid you think? Oh, and a quick question: I never mentioned whether Penelope (Rebecca's mom) was alive or not. Do you think she should make a an appearance, or be dead for the rest of the story?**


	7. Rehearsal

**Hello all. In response to some reviews...yes, rebecca is loosely based on me. though, a much more outgoing and darker me. and,. we have the same name. anyways, this is not based on the book but on the 2004 movie just to clarify that. and, the reason i did'nt go into more depth with the relationship between becca and her stepmom was because i just wanted her to leave and meet erik as soon as possible. maybe in the future i'll add a flashback, or have her explain her childhood or something to give some insight. erik does seem happy, but don't worry, once the masquerade draws closer i'm pretty sure that his mood will change. i think that one of the reasons he seems happier, is because rebecca is so much like him, though, that may cause problems in the future. anyways, please read and review, and i really enjoy all the critism and ideas i've been getting, thank you!**

Rebecca

Chapter 6: Rehearsal

The next morning, Rebecca awoke to find herself in her father's cave. She recalled the events of the night before and wondered whether arguments of that nature would be a recurring event in this relationship. She got out of bed, put on a black robe, and headed out to the organ room to find Erik.

"Good morning Rebecca," he said, turning from the music he was busy working on. "There is some fruit on the table if you are hungry, though, I'm not sure how fresh it is."

"I'm not very hungry," she replied and sat down next to him at the organ. "Still working on that opera?"

"Yes, it will be finished in about a month or so if things go as planned." He finished up the stanza he was working on, and then turned to face his daughter. "I was thinking that maybe you would like a tour of the building today."

"Thank you; I would like that very much."

"Good, once you are dressed and ready to go we shall go. There are some fresh clothes for you in the drawers. The route through the building that I am taking you on will be unusual, so you may want to put on some of the trousers you find there."

Rebecca scurried off to her room to change. In the bottom drawer she found several pairs of black trousers. She pulled one on, and then searched for a shirt or blouse to wear. Apparently, Erik had forgotten about that aspect of the outfit when he purchased a wardrobe for her, so she had to get creative. She picked an old dress of hers and then cut it so that the top of the dress became a sort of black shirt. It looked kind of strange, but for the moment it would have to do. Later on, she would ask Erik to buy her some shirts.

"I'm ready!" she said, once more appearing in the organ room.

"Good, then we can go," he handed Rebecca her cape, donned his own, and then they got into the little boat to begin their tour. The boat hit the other shore, and they retraced their steps from yesterday back to the little chapel. Erik made sure the coast was clear, and then beckoned for the girl to follow him.

They headed through the little corridors surrounding the chapel, till they came to a secret passage. Erik pushed a stone in the wall, and a doorway appeared. They went inside and then continued on their way. Rebecca was amazed and the architecture of the building. She enjoyed the feeling of sneaking about in broad daylight, but remaining unseen at the same time. She peered through cracks in the walls around them at the ballet rats and chorus girls.

"We are heading to where it is busier now," whispered Erik, "We will need to be more cautious not to be seen or heard."

"Alright," she whispered back. They crept down an even narrower passage, and Rebecca suddenly found herself backstage at the Opera Populaire. It was even more amazing then she could have imagined. Everyone was moving and talking at once, in an endless loop of motion. She quickly spotted Meg and Madame Giry amongst the crowd. They seemed to be in a bit of an argument and, though she knew it was rude, Rebecca desperately tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. Unfortunately, but the time they got close enough to the mother and daughter the argument had ceased and they had gone their separate ways.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Becca," whispered Erik suddenly into her ear.

She jumped and turned to face him. "And it's not polite to scare someone like that either!" she hissed. Then, they both jumped when suddenly La Carlotta began to belt out a song at full volume. "And since when do you call me Becca?" she asked, as they left that spot and headed for the eaves and rafters of the stage.

"It's easier than Rebecca. Now, quickly before the new stagehand catches us!" They quickly climbed up a series of ropes and pulleys, before finally resting far above the busy stage. "This is the best view for watching rehearsals. You can see all the inner workings of the Opera."

"It's really amazing, thank you for brining me here."

"This is nothing though, compared to the view I'll show you tonight during the actual performance," he said with a half smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Rebecca smiled happily, and then sat back to watch the rest of the rehearsal.

"So Erik, when will they begin rehearsals for your opera?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, hopefully right after the new years masquerade. I'm planning on giving the finished score to the managers and causing quite a stir at their little party. They will pay for having not heeded the requests of the Phantom of the Opera." He clenched his teeth and fists, and actually quite frightened Rebecca.

She looked Erik in the eyes and asked, "What happened to you?"


	8. Temper, Temper 2

**Howdy, well, i know you want longer chapters, but that isn't gonna happen for at least two more. This one and the next are actually rather short, because they were originally one longer one, but i decided that i wanted to be mean and make em into two. My humble apologies for this, but however, please enjoy my oh so devoted readers and reviewers... (ah yes, this gives my own made up version of Erik's past and how he came to be living beneath the Opera Populaire...)**

Rebecca

Chapter 7: Temper, Temper II

Erik and Rebecca headed back to the lair to talk about 'what happened to him' before rehearsals finished. The trip down was made in silence, and Rebecca feared that perhaps she had worded her question wrong. She silently kicked herself for not being more sensitive toward him. They sat down in their now usual spots next to the organ, with two cups of tea.

"What happened to me," he contemplated this for several seconds. "Well, I was born to a well off English family. My childhood was normal, my adolescence was normal, and I made the transition into adulthood quite smoothly. I had just turned twenty two when I met your mother in Paris." He paused and seemed to be conjuring up a mental image of Penelope. He shook his head, and continued. "We fell in love at first sight, and immediately began making plans to become married and spend the rest of our lives together. However, she became with child before we could wed and her parents disowned her. Several months passed and then there was the fire. My face was scarred and disfigured."

"Penelope wrote all of this in her letter," interrupted Rebecca.

"Yes, but what she didn't tell you was that I once showed her the burns. She was speechless, and I could see the terror in her eyes. I knew then that we could never stay together if she was so frightened by my appearance."

"That's terrible!"

"Two days later, I left her and simply wandered around Paris for several months. One day, a group of gypsies cornered me in an alley and stripped me of my mask. There was too many of them so I was unable to defend myself; they beat me and made me travel with them as a freak for five years."

Rebecca's blue-gold eyes began to well up with tears, and she moved her chair closer to Erik. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; I don't want your pity." He took a breath and continued his story. "One day, their travelling show stopped near to the Opera House, and that is how I met Madame Giry. She took pity on me and helped me escape. Unfortunately it involved killing a man, but had I not I would still be a captive of the gypsies. Antoinette would bring me food once a week, and I made a home for myself deep within this old building. Two years later, Christine came to live here."

"Oh gosh, not her again," mumbled Rebecca. "You noticed her when she was seven? Please tell me you did not fall in love with her at that age."

"No, I did not fall in love with her when she was seven," he said, visibly disgusted that Rebecca would even think of that.

"Good."

"May I continue?" he asked mockingly.

"You may."

"I first found the girl when she was praying to her father in the little chapel. She prayed that he would send her an Angel of Music from heaven. I decided that since I had nothing better to do, and had always had a love for music, I would become that secret Angel. For years she believed me to be only the spirit of her dead father. Years passed, she got older, and I fell in love with her. Then, on the night of her debut performance I revealed myself to her." He paused again, and his face took on a pained expression.

"Are you alright?" asked Rebecca, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "Well, revealing myself to her was a horrible mistake. She ripped off my mask and betrayed my trust. Then, she went off with that awful de Changy fool."

Father and daughter sat in silence. "You know, you can't really say that he stole her from you when she was not entirely yours to begin with," said Rebecca, moving her chair away from his ever so slightly.

Erik turned to her and glared. "Of course she was mine," he said irritably.

"She was not! She was just a harmless, innocent little girl deceived by a creepy pedophile man!" Rebecca stood up from her chair and glared at him.


	9. Temper, Temper 3

**Hee hee, i really liked the last line in that chapter too. Anyhoo, here we go with chapter 8, another shortie, but chapter 9 shall be longer, i swear. It might take more than a day to update though, because i'm only halfway through writing it! Hopefully though, if my lunatic brother doesn't interrupt me, i shall complete it by late this evening or tomorrow morning, and post it tomorrow afternoon. Yes, so, and also as a warning, the next chapter (9) will be written in a slightly different style. I just wanted to know what you thought though, before i post it. It will have a few of Erik's thoughts and a small flashback. Please tell me if you think i should go in that direction with the next chapter. R&R pretty please with sugar and a hershey kiss on top.**

Rebecca

Chapter 8: Temper, Temper III

Erik was very taken aback at her comment about him being a pedophile. "I am not a pedophile. I didn't fall in love with her until she was of age! And besides, it is not any of your business Rebecca. Perhaps you should leave matters you know nothing of alone."

"No! I will not leave this matter alone," she yelled, "Despite the fact that I find that girl to be naïve and much too sweet, I still think she does not deserve this. No girl deserves this. Just imagine if it was me being sung to by someone I thought was my father's Angel of Music? If you were my father just finding out about this, what would you think?"

"I am your father! Don't speak to me as if I were not. Do you think I have not already thought about all of this? As soon as I found out that you were here I began to look back upon my life and wonder whether if I would be acceptable for you. Of course I realize that falling for someone twenty-two years younger than me is morally wrong, but you can't stop love!"

"Oh come off it! You didn't have to start pretending to be the Angel of Music! You are intelligent, and should have seen what was coming. And don't tell me that you only fell in love with her the moment she turned sixteen, because that, father dear, would be a blatant lie." She was pacing by now and sending him fiery glares.

Erik sat in his chair surprisingly calmly, although giving back glares that were just as fire filled. "I have told you not to speak to me like that! And no, I confess, I did not fall in love with Christine the moment she came of age. However, it was not long before. I am not a bad person!"

"What! What do you mean you're not a bad person! You abandoned me and Penelope, you killed two men, and 'haunted' an innocent girl for nine years! And now, just because she loves another you are going to torment them! And what about all the innocent Opera People? They're all scared stiff of you! They never did anything to hurt you and yet you continue to frighten them, and threaten them." She knocked the empty chair over and headed for the boat.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Erik, finally rising from his chair. He followed the angry girl down to the edge of the water.

"I don't know," she replied, climbing in the boat, shakily. "Maybe I'll go back home to my family."

"I am your family. You cannot just leave like this Rebecca."

"Leave like what?" Then, she said sarcastically, "Oh, you mean I can't ABANDON you! Well Erik, too bad, because that is exactly what I am doing. Goodbye!" She grabbed the pole and began to push herself along the dark, cold water. Unfortunately though, she was not very balanced and the boat tipped over, sending her crashing into the water. Her head disappeared beneath the surface, and a few bubbles appeared where she had gone down.

Erik leaned over the edge of the water and sighed. "Rebecca, come out of the water now. It is not that deep." Silence. "Rebecca?" Silence. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled off his cape and leaped into the water. He thrashed about until he found her limp body. Quickly, he carried her out of the water and up to her bedroom where he laid her on the silk sheets. "What have I done?" he asked himself as he examined her. Other than a small gash on the side of her head, she seemed to have no external injuries. He applied pressure to the wound, and checked her pulse. When he was sure that she was comfortable, he sat down and fell asleep.

**Oh! One other thing, what did you think of this ending? i wasn't sure about it...**


	10. Deformity

SUPER UBER GOOD NEWS! by some freaky miracle, my computer fixed itself only hours after i posted that little note. so, if you didn't read the note and it's gone and you have no clue what i'm talking about, don't worry. and if you did, then, YAY!

Rebecca

Alright, I made this slightly different, in that you get to see what Erik is thinking! If it turns out well, then I may continue to show thoughts in future chapters. There is also a minor flashback. Tell me what you think! Ah yes, and this is a bit of a sappy chapter, but you knew it was coming, so better get it over with now! Oh, and the ending is really lame, but hey, a little lameness never hurt anyone…or did it?

Rebecca

Chapter 9: Deformity

Five days passed in the cave, and Rebecca did not wake up. Erik was a constant presence at her bedside and continually checked her pulse and made sure that she was still with him. Finally, on the fifth day, she woke. "What happened?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"You fell out of the boat and hit your head on a rock beneath the water."

She felt the bandage covering the sore on her head. "Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. Don't worry, the scar should not be too terrible," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Alright," she sighed, and laid back on her pillows. "Speaking of scars, when are you going to show me yours?"

Erik's face immediately hardened, and anger flashed through his eyes. "You were told not to ask that question."

"I know," she said calmly, "but, I've been here for a week now, and I've been very patient. Please, just show me!"

Erik gave out a long, exasperated sigh before finally giving in. He knew that if he didn't show her now, she would never shut up about it. Slowly, he pulled off the white porcelain mask to reveal his face of death. He turned to face her and closed his eyes as he awaited the screams of terror. When he heard nothing, he opened one eye to peak at his daughter. She was just staring at him, and appeared…angry? Yes, she was most undoubtedly angry. "What is the matter?" he asked, opening both of his eyes.

"This, is what you left us for? This is what my mother was so afraid of? THIS is the reason you live in a lonely Opera House basement! I can't believe you!"

Needless to say, Erik had NOT been expecting this response to his scarred face. He marched over to Rebecca and fumed, "What do you mean you can't believe me? Look! Look at the face of death! Look me in the eye and tell me you are not frightened."

Rebecca stood up from the bed, and stepped closer to Erik. She then looked him straight in the eye. "I am not frightened," she said boldly. "And you are a fool to think that I would be."

Both were quiet and only stared at each other for nearly five minutes. Finally, Erik turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the white mask behind. He went to his room and sat down in his armchair to think. _She did not fear me. There were no shrieks of terror, no crying, no fainting. Why? Why did she not fear me? _He simply could not figure out why the girl was not scared of him and his deformity. He stood up and pulled the sheet off of a nearby mirror; he needed to make sure that the malformed skin was indeed still there. Sure enough, the deformity was there and as monstrous as ever.

He put his fingers up to his face and felt the rough, taut skin. He closed his eyes and recalled when he showed Penelope his face.

…

"_Penelope, please!" Erik was on his hands and knees begging his love to understand._

"_I-I just can't!" she cried, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. He had only moments before revealed his burns to her, and the look in her eyes had been of sheer terror. He almost wished that she had said something or at least cried straight out, instead of just looking at him in that way. _

_The next morning, he packed his bags and left, leaving only a short note for his beloved. He said goodbye to the little flat, and then left her and the unborn child forever._

The next day was spent mostly in silence for the pair. After yesterday's happenings, the two felt very awkward with each other, and neither knew where to start. Well, that isn't true; Rebecca knew exactly what she wanted to say, she just wanted Erik to make the first move. She couldn't understand why the man wasn't happier that she did not fear his face, and that made her angry. She knew that if someone told her that they were not frightened of her face, she would be quite pleased.

Later on that day, near dinner time, Erik finally decided to speak, "Why do you not fear me?"

"Because there is nothing there to fear," she replied coolly. "Yes, your face is not exactly beautiful, but it is not something so horrible as to haunt my nightmares or cause me to flee in horror." She sat down next to the troubled man, and placed a pale hand on his arm. "Erik," she said, taking in a breath.

"Yes Becca?" he said, lifting his head to look at her. Her eyes were moist and her expression one not of pity, but of care and love.

"I," she began hesitantly, "I love you Erik." She offered him a shy smile, and a twinkle of her eyes. Ever since first meeting the man who was her father, she had dreamt of telling him this. Though it was true that her stepparents did love and care for her, she had always felt an emptiness inside. She hoped that if perhaps Erik could return this love, that she would become whole.

Erik's heart nearly melted into a puddle on the floor when he received these words. He had not heard them uttered in nearly seventeen years, and had secretly yearned for them ever since. It had been so long though, could he find it within himself to say them back? Did he indeed feel any love for his daughter? "I love you too Rebecca," he finally said returning her smile.

Then, in a moment that can hardly be described by words, father and daughter shared the tenderest of moments, and began a new chapter in their lives. They embraced, and Rebecca whispered into his ear, "Father."

This new chapter in their lives would hopefully be one filled with love, happiness, and a great bond between father and daughter that nothing could possible break. Nothing perhaps, except…

**Christine Daae.**

End Part 1

Lame-o ending or what? lol. Yeah, so please review and I shall giveth you all marmite sandwiches. For some reason I've always envisioned Erik enjoying a marmite sandwich.


	11. Wake Me Up, When December Ends

**Wow, so yeah. This is just filler (major filler) chapter. Don't laugh at the title, i was bored and feeling uncreative. Oh, and if you're a Star Trek fan don't laugh at the guy's last name. And yeah, just major filler, don't worry the good stuff will start happening again!**

Rebecca

Chapter 10: Wake Me Up, When December Ends

One frosty December morning, when the air was cool and a thin layer of ice rested upon the underground lake, father and daughter were found to be sipping hot tea while reading in front of the hearth. The last month had been spent quite pleasantly, with only minimal fighting and disagreements. Now, as they sat together reading, a calm atmosphere filled the cave and it truly seemed like a home.

Around midmorning, Erik looked up from his novel. "Rebecca," he said.

"Yes, father?" she replied. It still felt strange to her referring to him in this way, but gradually it did become more natural.

"I just realized," he said, "that you have not really shared any of your past with me."

She smiled, "You're right. Well, would you like to hear it now?"

"Yes, please indulge me." He set his book down and settled in to hear about his daughter's life.

"Well, as you know, I was put up for a adoption at birth. I was adopted by a kind couple named Avril and Leopold Thomas. They were always very kind to me, and loved me as their own. I was always provided for, though we were quite poor. What more can I say? We lived in a small village where there was nothing to do, unless you could afford music lessons or to travel to the city. I grew up thinking that I was their natural child, and I have to admit that I was somewhat upset when they revealed the truth. However, I have gotten over it, and in a few days I shall send them a letter." She gave him a weak smile, "You life has been much more interesting than mine."

They continued to chat about their lives until noon, and then had a meal. Later on, Rebecca went to explore the Opera House, while Erik began to put the finishing touches on _Don Juan Triumphant._ She enjoyed poking about the building, as it gave her a sense of how those more fortunate than she lived. She especially enjoyed watching the rich patrons gad about in their expensive jewels and furs, sharing the latest gossip. There was one rich family in particular that caught her eye, the Vicomte and Vicomtess Louis and Marie Picard. They seemed to be very down to earth, and also had a handsome son named Alistair.

Rebecca very much wanted to grab the young fellow's attention, but was unsure how. Eventually, she just borrowed some of her father's famous roses, and would leave them on his seat during performances. She loved to see the puzzled look on his face when he would find the fresh flower lying on his chair, and would blush when he would bring each one to his nose and smile. She decided that if she was going to attempt to capture the young man's fancy, she would have to do more than just leave him a rose. Rebecca quickly got to work composing a note.

Erik noticed his daughter busy scribbling away at a piece of parchment, and wondered what could have her writing so furiously. "What are you writing Becca?" he asked, coming over to read over her shoulder.

She quickly covered the paper with her arm and glared at him. "None of you business, father."

"Excuse me? You are my daughter, your business is my business."

"Not in this case it isn't. Please, leave me be."

"Fine," he gave in. Erik went back to his organ and worked some more on his opera.

Later on, while Rebecca was in the tub soaking, he snuck over to her desk and picked up the paper. It read,

_Alistair:_

_I thought that you would want to know who has been sending you the mysterious roses. If you do indeed wish to meet your secret admirer, please meet me on the roof of the opera tomorrow night at intermission. _

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_RL_

Erik began to fume, immediately after reading this. _She is far too young to be finding any interest in the opposite gender. I shall have to give her a stern talking to about this letter._ He placed it back on the desk and went back to his organ to wait for the girl. Several moments later, she appeared with a towel wrapped around her long black hair. "Rebecca, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, father?" she asked, sitting near to him on a plush velvet chair.

"I will not have you going to meet Alistair tomorrow. You are too young to become entangled within the world of romance. Please, refrain from sending him rose or note. You are not to speak to him. Understood?" He gave her his sternest, most fatherly look and awaited her response.

"Understood, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you," she said with a defiant air.

"Pardoné moi?" he said, aghast.

"I said, I will not listen to you. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see. I shall see Alistair if I please and you cannot stop me. Besides, if I'm not allowed to see men then neither is Christine. She is the same age as me, and you know that perfectly well." She glared at him, with a twinkle in her eye, knowing that he could not argue her point.

He muttered something under his breath (his very minty breath, by the way) and then sighed. "Fine, but just be careful, alright?"

"Alright, thank you father," she said, giving him a hug and then skipping off to her room to change for that night's performance.

Erik shook his head and laid his head down on his organ. _Will she never bloody shut up about Christine!_

**So yeah, that was my filler chapter. I don't really expect much of a reaction. You were probably predicting something of this sort to happen eventually. Don't worry, the Masquerade occurs in the next chapter!**


	12. Masquerade

Rebecca

Woo hoo, a new chapter. Really sorry that they've been coming slower lately, but school started and I've been busy, and my computer has been really stupid lately. Speaking of stupid…nothing. But guess what? I got my drivers licence on Thursday! I'm so excited, and that's one of the things I've been busy with….driving around….alone…with James Bond music blasting out the speakers. Boo ya! Anyways, this has the masquerade, and then boring filler stuff, so yeah. The end is a small teensy cliffie, (I'm not being sarcastic), so I'll try to update sooner but please don't kill me if I don't because then I would be dead and totally and utterly unable to update ever. R&R!

Chapter 11: Masquerade

Erik woke up on the frosty morning of the masquerade. He smiled to himself; somewhat cynically as he dressed in his fine clothing and put on his mask. _Today I shall present my opera and once more gain full control of the Opera Populaire…and Christine. _He though to himself as he went to put the finishing touches on his costume of Red Death. He bit off a stray thread, and then stood back to admire his work. He could not wait to arrive at the bal masque.

Rebecca woke that morning equally excited for the masquerade, though, for different reasons. Alistair and her had arranged to meet and dance together at the grand party, so she had to find the perfect costume. In the end, she made her own which was to be an angel of death. Apparently, like her father, she had a certain morbidity to her as well. Her costume was a deep red, almost black, that shimmered ever so slightly. The top was corseted and had black lacings weaved in a complicated pattern all over the basque. The skirt of the dress hung in torn pieces down to the floor, with black and red ribbons intertwined within the folds. She curled her hair so that it cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and placed in it a single red rose. For a mask she decided to make something skull-like and similar to Erik's. She couldn't wait to get into that costume, and see Alistair.

Finally the time arrived for father and daughter to begin making their way to the outside world. When they reached the pillar with the secret entrance that led to the grand stairs, the two parted ways; Erik to prepare for his little surprise, and Rebecca to find her beau. It didn't take her long to find him. He was dressed quite handsomely, like a royal soldier and he wore a big smile for her.

"You look beautiful tonight Becca," he said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, "Thank you, and you look very handsome." Alistair took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor where they began to waltz.

Meanwhile, beneath the dance floor, Erik prepared the trap door so that it would fall when he wanted it to. Then, he adjusted his mask and spied on the dancers through a crack in his entrance. _Curse that insolent boy, stealing my precious angel from me. _He thought as he saw Raoul and Christine spinning amongst the people. He gritted his teeth and contained his fury, knowing that in a short time she would once more be his. He swished his cape, and made his way to another entrance at the top of the stairs to make his appearance.

"You dance wonderfully Ally," Rebecca complimented as the dashing young man dipped her low. "Did you take lessons?"

"Yes, and I see now that they weren't a waste of my time," he said with a smile, lifting the blushing girl as they spun around. Then, just as he was about to kiss her, the lights dimmed and the room fell silent.

Rebecca sighed, and looked to the stairs, where her father had begun his descent. He looked rather frightening, and could now understand why someone might fear the man. He through down the score of his opera, and began to tell the managers, Carlotta, and Piangi off for their poor skills in their respected occupations. She groaned slightly, and began to leave the room when he came to Christine.

"What's the matter Becca?" asked Alistair, who followed her out of the room.

"I'm going to tell you something which you must promise never to repeat to anyone," she said.

"Of course."

"That man in there is my father," she said, not hesitating.

"Really? Your father is the Phantom of the Opera?" He tried to contain the look of shock upon his face, but Rebecca could read it in his deep brown eyes.

"Yes, please don't tell anyone," she said again, taking his hands in her own. And then, very quickly, she gave him the condensed version of hers and her father's lives.

Meanwhile, Erik had just gotten rid of Raoul, and was down in his lair getting out of his costume. He then donned his velvety black robe and sat down at his organ to think. _My opera shall be a success and Christine will once more be mine. Finally, I shall be truly happy when she is here with me as my wife. _He scratched his chin and pondered this concept. _My wife. Penelope was to be my wife and I betrayed her and my daughter. True, she looked upon my disfigured face in terror, but I still should have given her a second chance. I wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed and married her. _Erik stared off into space for several moments, picturing his life had he chosen a different path. As he pictured being there for Rebecca's milestones in life, and being happy in a little house with his beloved Penelope, he began to feel a queer feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was in the middle of wondering what could be causing him to feel so strange, when he heard Rebecca arrive at the lair, and she wasn't alone; Alistair was with her.


	13. Daddy, Ally, Ally, Daddy

**hello everybody. this is a bit o' a longer chapter just so you know. i kinda like it. it's sort of humourous in parts, though it's mostly just filler. however, i think you might enjoy it, despite the utterly 50's sitcom-ish ending. thank so much for all your reviews, i'm excited that i have 50. it's such fantabulous motivation! keep em coming dearies:D R&R!**

Rebecca

Chapter 12: Daddy, Ally, Ally, Daddy

"Who are you?" Erik asked, annoyed that Rebecca had brought someone down to the lair.

"Father, this is Alistair, the fellow I told you about. Alistair," she said turning to the young man, "Ally, this is my father, Erik."

Alistair, being the well bred young man he was, immediately extended his hand to the masked man. Erik glanced at it, and hesitated before finally shaking it.

"What exactly are you doing down here?" he asked, glaring at the two of them.

"I wanted you two to meet. I just finished telling Ally about us after your appearance at the bal masque. He knows pretty much everything." She knew that Erik would be mad, but at the moment she was in love and did not care.

Erik glared at her and then looked Alistair up and down. "So you're the Picard boy. Well, come on, what have you to say?"

Alistair cleared his throat and simply said, "I don't care."

"What?" asked Erik. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard your story, and I don't care. I don't care that you're deformed and that you abandoned Becks, and that you've been haunting the Opera Populaire. It doesn't bother me."

Erik and Rebecca looked at the young man in puzzlement. Neither of them really understood what he meant by saying this. "Uh, Ally? We're not really sure what you mean when you say you 'don't care'. Could you elaborate for us?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes. What I mean to say is," he stopped mid sentence, as though he too were confused by it all, "well what I meant was…you know, I really can't remember what I meant. I'm sorry." And then he sat down and became very deep in thought, trying to remember what he meant.

Erik and Rebecca stared at him for several moments. "Ally, are you alright?" she asked him. His face was growing pale and his eyes were watering.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I think," he wheezed, "that I'm having an allergic reaction to something." And then, the boy fainted dead away. Luckily Erik, being swift as he was, managed to catch him before he tumbled off his chair and into the lake.

"Come Rebecca, we must get him out of here," he said, carrying the boy to the boat, and placing him in. Rebecca got in after her father, and they pushed across the lake as fast as they could. When they reached the other shore, Alistair's skin had developed a peculiar rash which was spreading quickly. Erik lifted him out of the boat and the three of them rushed up a pathway to that lead to Madame Giry's quarters.

"Antoinette," said Erik, dropping the boy onto her bed. The older woman was just coming into the room from the masquerade at that moment. "We must fetch this boy a doctor straight away."

Antoinette took a look at the boy, and then rushed out of the room to find a physician. Erik and Rebecca, meanwhile, found a cold cloth an put it on the boy's forehead, for he now had a fever as well. Rebecca kneeled next to the bed, took his swollen hand into hers, and began to cry. Erik took a seat in the corner and watched as his daughter leaned over the unfortunate soul. He wondered what possibly could have caused such a reaction as this. The only plants he had down there were roses and Rebecca had been giving those to him all along. Then it hit him, he had bought a crate of peanuts recently, and had been leaving shells all over the lair. (Peanuts help him concentrate…duh!) Alistair was probably allergic to them!

Despite not particularly liking the boy, he told Rebecca he'd be right back, and ran down to the lair to find one of his potion remedies. Years ago when he traveled with the gypsies, he had found one tonic in particular that happened to cure peanut allergies. He stole it from them, because he knew that if one died from peanut allergies, then there would be less to beat him and he could perhaps escape easier. Now he was glad that he had taken it, and rushed back to the room where Alistair was fading fast.

"Here, feed him some of this," he said, handing the little cordial to Rebecca. She pulled the cork out of the lid and held Alistair's head up to pour some into his mouth. Immediately they could see the liquid working wonders. His face regained some of its colour and the swelling went down considerably.

"Oh thank you father," said Rebecca, giving her father a big hug. Then she turned back to where her beau was awaking. She grabbed his hand again and kissed it. "Ally, are you alright?"

He nodded weakly and mouthed 'yes'. Rebecca sighed with relief and kissed his hand again. Just then, Madame Giry appeared with the doctor. "Here he is monsieur," she said, pointing to Alistair.

The doctor stepped over to Alistair and looked him over. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him, what is the meaning of this?" he raised a bushy black eyebrow as he said this, as if they had been playing a joke on him.

Madame Giry was speechless; the last time she saw Alistair, he had a rash covering his body, was swollen, could not speak, and was deathly pale. "I don't know monsieur," she said.

"Father gave him a tonic that cured him nearly instantly," supplied Rebecca, gesturing to the small cordial in her father's gloved hand.

The doctor took the bottle from Erik and peered inside, trying to inspect it. Finally, he gave it back to Erik and went over to check the boy's temperature. "Well, he seems fine now. Whatever you gave him certainly did the trick. Just keep him cool, and avoid whatever it was that caused this." He tipped his hat to everyone, and left the room.

"Thank you sir," whispered Alistair to Erik.

Erik nodded and said, "You're quite welcome young man, but…you owe me one." And they all laughed, for that was a very un-Erik like thing to say.


	14. Trilogy Part One

**howdy, uh, may i tell you a secret? i'm giving you three chapters at once! aren't you uber happy? i am, i wrote one, and then i realized that it was really long (i mean really long!) so i broke it into three. and then i decided that since they all would have been one chapter anyhoo, that it would be the honest and decent thing to post them all at once. you guys sooo better review my butt off for this!**

Rebecca

Chapter 13: Later…Oh My!

Later that night, Alistair's parents showed up to Madame Giry's little room to see their son. Unfortunately, Erik was unable to hide in time and things grew very awkward, very quickly. Alistair's mother, Marie, came in first and upon seeing the masked Phantom standing quite near to her son, she shrieked and fainted.

"What have you done to my son!" exclaimed Louis, holding on to his wife who had collapsed into his arms.

"I have done nothing," replied Erik coolly. _Nothing on purpose, at any rate, _he thought to himself. It wasn't his fault that the boy was allergic to peanuts. That was the moment he realized that in his mind he always referred to Alistair as 'the boy'; that was what he called Raoul. A small corner of his mind began nagging that perhaps this is because you think of both girls as your daughter, but he shook the thought out. He loved Rebecca, but he was IN love with Christine.

"I don't believe you," said Louis, setting his wife down on a nearby chair.

"It's true papa," said Alistair from his spot on the bed. He was now sitting up and regaining much of his colour. "In fact, this man saved my life."

Louis looked Erik up and down as though he were finding this very hard to believe. This was the Phantom of the Opera, not a hero. He's a madman, not a healer. He took another look at his son, and then to Erik, and then, for the first time, he took a look at Rebecca and gasped. "Oh my," he said.

"What's the matter?" asked Alistair when he saw the look his father was giving Rebecca.

"She looks the spitting image of your mother's maid, Michelle," he said. By then Marie had awakened and began to nod in agreement, though, was careful not to look at Erik.

The colour drained from Erik and Rebecca's faces and they truly looked as though they had seen a ghost. "Wh-what was that name again?" asked Rebecca, sitting down.

"Michelle, Michelle Du Pont," replied Marie who had now fully regained her composure. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Oh my goodness," whispered Erik. His mind was frantic with questions, and he was becoming horribly disoriented. "I have to go…" he said, and then disappeared through a secret passage.

"I have to go too," said Rebecca, heading for the door. "I'll talk to you later Ally, thank you Madame Giry." She gave a small curtsy and rushed away down to the lair. She arrived shortly after Erik, and found him sitting in his favourite chair with his head in his hands, deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" asked Rebecca, taking a seat. "She didn't say 'Penelope'."

"I know, but your mother had a sister and I think her name was Michelle; they were twins."

Rebecca nodded in understanding, and pondered her own thoughts on the matter. _My mother's sister, _she thought to herself, _the plot thickens. Do I want to meet her? It could possible give me some insight as to why my mother gave me up, and if she still lives or not. _

"Father," she said.

"Yes Becca?"

"I want to meet her."

"Then go and meet her. I have decided that I would rather not. She never really liked me, nor I her, so it could probably turn into a fight that I would rather not have."

"Alright," she said, and went to her room to sleep.

The next morning, Rebecca awoke bright and early and made ready to go and visit her aunt. She put on a crisp, clean black gown and tied her hair back in a neat plait. Then, she bid her father farewell and headed out to the Picard's waiting carriage which they had sent to pick her up. (The night before she had asked if she could visit Michelle, and they had happily obliged.) She climbed in and they were quickly off to the massive Picard estate.

"Hello Rebecca," greeted Marie cheerfully, "come right in, Michelle is waiting for you in the parlour. Please follow me," she said, leading Rebecca from the lavish foyer down a small hall and into an elegant parlour.

(Sorry for the interruption, but do Americans spell parlour with a u in it? Just wondering if it was the same rule as all those other words like favourite, labour, etc…I'm Canadian so I use the u, so just wondering)

Rebecca stepped into the parlour and Michelle closed the door behind her, leaving the two women alone to talk. Across the room next to the fireplace stood a tall woman with straight hair and fair skin, much like Rebecca's. She turned when she heard the door shut, and walked across the room to Rebecca. "Hello," she said, extending her right hand. As Rebecca clasped it in her own, she noticed that their hands were very similar.

"Hello, pleased to meet you Michelle," said Rebecca, taking a seat on the plush, horsehair sofa.

"Likewise," replied Michelle, sitting also. "You look just like him," she said quietly.

"I know," said Rebecca. "So, you are my aunt then, right?"

"I suppose I am. I never thought that I would ever see you again. Marie said your name was Rebecca, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That is not the name my sister gave you when you were born," Michelle said curiously.

"Really?" Rebecca was shocked. She had been assuming all this time that Rebecca was the name she came with. "Well then, what is my name then?"

"Your real name is Faith."

"Why did she choose Faith?" Rebecca thought this an odd choice of naming. She couldn't picture herself as being a 'Faith'.

"She chose Faith because all the time she was pregnant with you, she had faith that perhaps he would come back to you. He never did, but she wanted to keep that memory alive," Michelle said.

Rebecca thought about this new name of hers, or rather, this old name. Had her father any idea of this name? Would she take on this name in memory of her long lost mother? This brought her to her next question, "Is my mother still alive?"

Michelle looked pained for a second, like some horrible memory that had been suppressed was attempting to make its way out again.

"What's the matter Michelle?" asked the niece, sitting closer to Michelle.

"Well…"

**Sorry for the cliffie folks…wait, no I'm not. Moo ha ha ha. So, what did you think of my little plot twist? I rather enjoyed it. I hope you did too! Ps: thank you uber a lot for all the reviews. Now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night. Sigh. I love the Phantom. I watched it on a big screen last nigh. drool. Have you guys ever watched it in French? Christine's voice is amazing in French! And la Carlotta is even WORSE in French. It totally cracks me up. Anyhoo, read and review mon petites, bon soire…. **


	15. Trilogy Part Two

**So, are you reviewing my butt off?**

Rebecca

Chapter 14: Well…

"Well," said Michelle softly, "you were born and for a few days she seemed really content. She hardly spoke of the man at all and actually smiled once in a while. Her whole world revolved around little Faith. Then one day, when you were about two weeks old, she totally broke down and became depressed. She wouldn't even get out of bed to pick you up when you were crying. She said you reminded her too much of him, especially your eyes. I ended up caring for you most of the time."

"When did she give me up?" inquired Rebecca, who was thoroughly fascinated with this story of her life.

"One day, I came home from the market with the groceries and found Penelope sitting alone in her rocking chair by the hearth…

…

"_Penny, what's the matter? Where's Faith?" I asked, setting the groceries down on the table._

"_I gave her away," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye._

"_You what?" I asked._

"_Are you bloody deaf? I gave her away!"_

"_I heard you the first time, I just cannot believe that you would do that!" I was shocked, and beginning to grow angry._

"_Well, believe it, because that is exactly what I did," she said irritably. "I couldn't stand the sight of her."_

_Now I was really angry. Despite my own dislike for that man, it was wrong to give up an innocent child simply because she looks like someone. "You couldn't stand the sight of your own flesh and blood? I cannot believe that you could be so dense to something like that!"_

"_Dense? I am not dense, it was for her own good, and I don't regret my decision one bit. Someone will take care of her much better than I, and she can have a proper life, and I won't be reminded of Erik." Tears were steadily streaming down her pale face now, and staining the quilt wrapped around her. _

_I sighed and sat down on a chair. "Penny, you do realize that you have only made things worse, don't you?"_

_She sniffed and asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, that you lost him already and it is tearing you up inside. Now, you've lost the last piece of him that you still had and I am certain that one day you _will_ regret it." _

_Penny lowered her dark head and was silent for a moment. Finally, she lifted it up and looked at me, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Oh my dog," she said, "what have I done?"_

(I put dog instead of God on purpose just in case you were wondering)

_She began to sob hysterically, and through the gasps for air, I just made out her telling me the name of the orphanage. I grabbed my coat and raced down the street to the Paris Orphanage. I burst through the door and ran down the hall to the office. "Please!" I shouted desperately as I walked in the room. "Please, I must find my niece, my sister just dropped her off a few hours ago."_

"_Little Faith?" the woman asked from her desk. I nodded frantically. "Oh, she was adopted about an hour ago by a young couple. I'm sorry, but you're too late." The woman didn't show any remorse for me when she said this. "I guess you're out of luck, mademoiselle," she said with a cynical smirk._

_I reached across the table and slapped her as hard as I possibly could with the back of my hand, my grandmother's ring making a deep imprint in her weathered cheek. "You heartless hag," I said to her, glaring. _

"_What in the name of all that is holy do you think you are doing you little harlot!" she spat back, rubbing her cheek._

"_Giving you what you deserve," I replied. Then, the woman lunged across her desk at me. She grabbed hold of my skirts and pulled me to the floor. I struggled with the cruel woman on the floor, pulling her stringy hair, desperately trying to punch her, but she had me pinned down too tightly. Luckily at that moment one of the older children walked in._

"_Oh gosh," he groaned, calling to another young fellow, "she's at it again." They pulled her off of me and told me to get out of there. I nodded, but before I left I asked, "What is the name of the couple that adopted her?"_

"_I don't know, alls I did when they came was give 'em the baby and the letter." _

"_Letter?"_

"_Yes, the mother gave a letter with the baby to give to her on her birthday or something else stupid like that."_

"_Fine," I said, and fled that hateful place. On my way home, I stopped by the police to tell them about that horrid orphanage woman, and they agreed to arrest her. Then I went home where I found a note:_

Michelle,

I've gone to find my Faith. Don't follow me. I don't know when I'll be back, if ever.

Penny

_I ripped the paper and tossed it into the fire. Then, I collapsed into the rocking chair and started to cry._

…

"And that's what happened. I don't know if she is alive, or where she is. I received one letter from her once, about five years ago, but it gave no indication of her location."

Rebecca was quite speechless; so much had happened because of her and all because she looked like her father. _Evidently, _she thought, _his looks are not only a curse for him, but for me as well._ "I'm shocked I suppose," she said.

"Me too, I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Michelle hugged her long lost niece, and didn't let go for some time. "Marie says you're living with your father?" she asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"I didn't tell Marie that," said Rebecca, "oh, wait, perhaps Ally told her everything."

"Yes, I believe he did. So, you like our little Ally do you?" said Michelle with a smile.

"Yes I certainly do," said Rebecca unabashedly.

"You're quite blunt aren't you?"

"Yes, I inherited that from my father."

"Your father," said Michelle thoughtfully, "I almost hate to ask, but, how is he?"

"He's fine, he could be better, but he's doing alright," replied Rebecca.

"What's the matter with him? I mean, besides the whole issue of the carcass he has for a face?"

Rebecca's eyes flashed fire that could burn an iron wall down in seconds.

**Awooga, how do ya like that for an ending! Review please!**


	16. Trilogy Part Three

**Here's the last of my wee trilogy. Still reviewing your butts off i hope...**

Rebecca

Chapter 15: How Dare You!

Rebecca stood up in front of her aunt and placed her hands on her hips. "How dare you say that about him? I don't care if you hold hostile feelings against him for leaving my mother, but you have no right to say that about him…you don't even know him! What could he possibly have done to you to cause you to hole such a grudge against him? Hasn't he been through enough?"

Michelle looked down at her hands, obviously ashamed of herself. "I can't tell you," she whispered.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Fine," she said, "I'll you. Your father is not the man you think he is. He didn't just leave Penelope with a baby, he left her with absolutely nothing to live on. He didn't leave a note or anything. You know what he did leave though? He left a scar across her face. Yes, you heard me, a scar."

"He did not; Erik would never raise a hand to a woman, EVER."

"Well apparently he did. The night before he left, Penelope came to my door in tears with a gash on her cheek, and a broken heart. I asked her what happened. You know what she said?"

"What? What did she say?" fumed Rebecca.

"She said that he showed her his face for the first time. She said it was the most hideous, the most grotesque 'thing' she had ever seen. So, she began to cry. This made him angry, and she said he struck her across the face with the knife that lay on the counter next to him."

"You lie!" shouted Rebecca, backing away from Michelle as though she were a disease.

"I think not," said Michelle, she too rising from the sofa. "Your mother never told a lie in her life, and she wouldn't start lying for no reason."

"I don't care, Erik, my father, would never strike a woman with ANYTHING!" she stomped her boot clad foot, and stormed out of the room.

"Rebecca!" called Marie chasing after the angry girl. "Won't you stay to tea?"

"No thank you Madame Picard, I must be leaving now. Thank you very much though," she said, and then slammed the front door behind her with such force that a vase was knocked off a table and smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Michelle?" asked Marie, walking timidly into the parlour. Michelle sat on the sofa, crying.

"Yes Madame?" she replied, sniffing.

"What is the matter with Mademoiselle Rebecca?" she asked, handing her maid a laced handkerchief.

"She is upset because I told her the truth."

Marie sighed and decided it better not to question what had occurred in her parlour. "When you go back to the kitchen, tell Francois to clean up the mess in the foyer." She stood up, and went to talk to her son.

Meanwhile…

Rebecca raced down the cobblestones to the Opera, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her hair coming undone. The people she passed stared, and whispered about her appearance, but no one stopped to see if she was ok. Finally she arrived home, and made her way to the lair as fast as she could. She had to know the truth, and Erik was going to tell her the truth if she had to strangle him to get it.

"ERIK!" she yelled, as the little boat pulled up to the shore of the lair. "Where are you!"

"I'm right here," he replied, turning from his organ. "What is the matter? What happened!" His fatherly instinct kicked in immediately when he saw the stains of tears on her face. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped them away gently.

"Michelle told me some things, and I want – nay, need – to know the truth from you."

"Alright," he said.

"Did you hit my mother with a knife across the cheek after she saw your face?" Rebecca hated having to ask this question, but she had to know for sure.

"No, I most certainly did not!" he exclaimed in horror. "I would never do such a thing, you know that!"

"I know, I know," she said, leaning her head on his chest. "But, Michelle seemed so sure of herself, and I just needed to hear it from you."

"What else did she tell you?" he asked.

Rebecca carefully repeated the story she had just learned to him, and he listened intently. She and he both cringed when she came to the part where he allegedly struck Penelope, and Rebecca knew that he did not. When she finished, neither could speak, and neither did speak. Instead, they both went to their separate rooms to sleep on that day's events.

**Whadja think? Review pleasiepoo!**


	17. What Happened Next

Rebecca

**Hello. I have a sad announcement to make...this story shall come to an end soon. Not right away, but too far away either. Please enjoy this chapter, and i'll get another up sometime within the next few days. Things happen kinda fastish in this chapter, so bear with me on it please. Review please oh devoted reviews of mine. And, any suggestions or anything are good to know just so ya know and junk.**

**Chapter 16: What happened next… **

The next morning, Rebecca awoke to someone gently shaking her. When she opened her eyes she looked into the face of her own dear Ally. "Ally!" she exclaimed in surprise and sat up, bringing the comforter to her chin. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother told me what happened after you left, and first thing this morning I came to talk to you," he replied, handing her a dressing gown.

"Thank you," she said.

"First of all, there's something you should know about Michelle," he said.

"What's that?"

"She's not all there. Apparently, after your mother ran away she became depressed and completely useless on her own. That's when my mother hired her. Any of the things she told you could turn out to be blatant lies, and…"

Rebecca cut him off, "Excuse me but, how come you're not swelling up and dying? There are still peanuts down here."

"Oh," he said with a laugh, "That stuff you father gave me, really did the trick and completely cured me! Now, to continue, I found Michelle's diary last night and took the liberty of brining it here to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bound book. The cover said 'diary' in elegant calligraphy, and it was full of letters, photographs, and entries.

"You shouldn't have taken this!" she said, taking it from him and flipping through the worn pages.

"I know, but I did anyways." They smiled and then Rebecca began to look at the old photos. There were pictures of Alistair's family, and old pictures of Michelle and Penelope, but none of Rebecca. However, she did find one of her father before his accident. She gasped at how handsome he was, and he was actually smiling! A tear came to her eye that he would never look like that again, and she quickly slipped that picture under her pillow.

She and Alistair poured over the entries, trying to discover the truth. Finally, they found what they were looking for…

_Diary,_

_Finally, I convinced my silly sister to leave that dreadful creature of a man. He destroyed our family's reputation and deserves to be alone the rest of his life. I knew that starting the fire would make him come running, and when his face got distorted things just became better. I talked Penny into screaming at the sight of his wretched face, so that he would be hurt and leave us be. And, my brilliant plan worked. The disgusting man's feelings were hurt and he left her and the baby. The baby, something will need to be done about the little inborn creature. No doubt it will look like its father, and we can't have that. After its born I shall take it to the orphanage down the road and tell Penny it was kidnapped. Oh, I am a genius. _

_Michelle_

…

_Diary,_

_I got rid of the baby today, and Penny won't bloody shut up. She's been crying non-stop for the past three hours and I can't get her to hush. For goodness sakes, it was only a baby! I think that something shall have to be done about my dear sister before she goes crying to the authorities. In fact, I think that I shall take care of her right now._

_Michelle_

…

_Diary,_

_My family is so pathetic. Ever since the 'disappearance' of Penny, they haven't paid a drop of attention to me. Me, the daughter they still do have! If they don't come to their senses soon, I think I shall have to do something about them too. However, for now I shall just enjoy all the gifts people have been sending. _

_Michelle_

Rebecca began crying tears of anger and hatred. Alistair tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. She got out of bed and stormed out of the room, diary in hand. She rushed right past her father, who was at his organ, climbed into the boat and poled across the lake as fast as she could.When she reached the other side, she gave it a hard push so that the men folk could catch it easier, and then ran up to the outside world. She exited through a path that led to the main foyer, and ran past all the people, ignoring the stares.

Quickly, she went outside and hailed a cab. She had managed to grab some money on her way out of the lair, so was well equipped to pay the fellow. "Take me to the Picard estate please," she commanded, and then they were off.

Meanwhile, Erik and Alistair were having some difficulty getting the boat from the middle of the lake, for neither really knew how to swim. When finally they got it, they were nearly ten minutes behind the angered girl. They frantically ran through the paths, outside, and into a cab so that they could catch up and thwart the disaster that lay ahead.

Rebecca arrived at the mansion and barged through the front door, much to the dismay of one of the maids. She raced through the halls, in a mad search to find her 'dear aunt'. Finally, she came to the parlour and opened the door. There sat Michelle in a rocking chair, staring at the fire with a broom lying at her feet. She turned when she heard the door slam, and a crazed look came upon her face.

"You!" shouted Rebecca.

"What is it little Faith?" asked Michelle much too sweetly.

"You of all people should know, you lying she-devil!"

Michelle glared at the younger woman and stood up. "You are a rude child."

"At least I'm not a MURDERER!" Rebecca tackled Michelle to the ground and began to punch her face as hard as she could.

Michelle screamed terribly, and was bleeding quite profusely by the time the men showed up. "Rebecca!" shouted Erik, "Get off of her!" He ran and pulled his daughter off of the murderer and restrained her.

"Let me go!"

"No, you've inherited too much from me as it is without the title of murderer," said Erik calmly.

Michelle got up off the ground and wiped her bloodied face. "Why hello Erik," she said with a sick toothless smile.


	18. What Happened Nexter

**Hey, here's another chapter right away. i'm really on a roll, and i might put up another one tomorrow if homework permits. Review please, and enjoy. **

Rebecca

Chapter 17: What happened nexter…

"Michelle," he grunted without so much as an attempt at being polite.

"And how have you been these past few years?" she asked, picking a tooth up off the ground.

"I've been lonely, cold, and tortured. Why did you do it?" he asked, sending one of his famous glares into her bloodshot eyes.

"Why did I do what?" she asked, far too innocently.

"What do you think? I'm not stupid, despite what your asinine mind may think. I demand," he said, slamming his hand down on a table, "that you tell me the truth!"

Michelle jumped when his hand cracked the table in two, and it fell to the ground at her feet. For a moment she looked as though she were going to run away, but seeing the look in Erik's ferocious eyes caused her to change her mind. "I, I was jealous alright! Yes, jealous of my perfect twin and her perfect life. I decided that things needed to change if I ever wanted my parents to love me the way they did her. Even when they made her move out they still wrote and sent money. But me, the one daughter that hadn't desecrated the family name, they never paid me any attention. All during her retched pregnancy they kept talking about how Penny was doing and when the baby would come. It made me sick to the stomach to hear them speak of her like she was some sort of goddess or something. And even when I did get rid of her, they still spoke of her so much that I finally had to run away. I haven't seen the poor excuses for parents in sixteen years and I hope I never do." She slumped down into a nearby chair, felling faint from saying all of that very quickly, and loss of blood.

Erik pulled Rebecca into his arms close, and comforted her. Rebecca could feel his breathing grow ragged, knowing that he was doing his best to hold back tears. "Rebecca," he whispered, "we should go home now."

"Okay," she replied. Then she went and gave Alistair a small kiss, thank you, and told him she'd see him at the performance of Don Juan. Erik grabbed her hand, and the two hailed a cab and went back to the Opera.

After the father and daughter left, Marie called a doctor to come and inspect Michelle's injuries. All the rest of the day she drifted in and out of consciousness, suffered from delirium, and grew deathly pale. Just before nightfall, the twisted twin died of bleeding in the brain caused by blunt trauma to the skull, possibly from being punched. There was now a warrant out for the arrest of whoever committed this foul murder, and the Picard's were worried sick.

The next morning, while dress rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant were going on, Alistair stole away down to the basement of the Opera Populaire to share the terrible news with Rebecca. He pole across the lake and ran to her room, calling out to her.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Sleep had taken forever to come last night, and when it did it was restless and full of nightmares.

"She died last night," he said plainly. "And the doctor and coroner said that it was caused by trauma to the head, and they can see imprint of your fists on her face, and they know that it was a young woman who did it. There's a warrant out for your arrest."

Rebecca gasped and burst into tears. She fell over and leaned her head down into the thick comforters, letting everything out. She didn't care if Alistair saw her cry; she really needed to. Erik soon popped his head into the room to see what was wrong. "What happened?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"She killed Michelle, and there's a warrant out for her arrest," replied Alistair sadly.

Erik sighed and gently gathered her into his strong arms. She pressed her head into his shoulder and sobbed out all her pent up emotions. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down, which didn't happen for at least another ten minutes. When finally her tears ceased, he handed her an embroidered handkerchief and dried her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, taking in deep breaths.

"You'll have to stay hidden. I too am warranted for arrest and that is part of the reason I have had to stay hidden all this time; that gypsy I killed all those years ago apparently had friends in high places. If you want to leave it must be at night, and you can't make appearance up above very often."

Rebecca's filled with tears again, and she began to cry softly. Ally stood up and said, "I have to leave now or they'll be wondering where I am. I'll try to see you tomorrow night Becks," he paused and then added very softly, "I love you."

Rebecca looked up at him and absolutely beamed, for this was the first time he had ever said that to her. "I love you too," she said very quietly and slowly, as if to savour the moment. The lovers exchanged a secret smile, and Alistair departed, leaving Erik and Rebecca alone. Rebecca wiped her moist eyes, and handed Erik his handkerchief back. "So," she said, straightening her nightgown, "you must have a lot of work to do today, so I shall leave you to do it." As much as she hated that he was doing all this Don Juan business for his 'angel' Christine, she knew that it would make him happy.

Erik nodded, knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking, and left the room without a word. He headed straight for his bedroom, where he was fixing up his wig and the piece of fake skin that would cover his deformed face during the performance. He was planning on taking Piangi's place and kidnapping Christine in front of everyone. It would cause quite a shock, and he was getting rather excited about it. He finished with his head and hair piece, and then laid down on his bed for a long sleep before tonight, which was when he would prepare several other surprises that he had in store for the opera patrons.

**Bout time i added some Becca and Ally fluff, eh?**


	19. Getting Ready

Rebecca

Alright, I know I skipped the graveyard scene, but you all know it, and Rebecca had nothing to do with it, so that's why it isn't there. This is a quickie, but I'm sure you'll understand. Yeah, i know the previous chapter was kinda rushed, but i was having a bit o' trouble with it. don't worry, i'll try to make te don juan chapter nice and long and juicy.

Chapter 18: Getting Ready

Bright sunshine shone into her big doe eyes when she woke to the sound of a gentle voice. She smiled and peeked at the owner of the soothing voice. "Good morning Raoul," she said cheerfully. He smiled back and placed a tray of breakfast on her lap. For the past few months Christine Daae had been staying at Raoul's home, where she could relax and be safe. She only went to the Opera Populaire when it was time for rehearsals, and Raoul was always a constant presence by her side. Finally, the day of the performance had arrived, and she was very nervous.

"Don't worry Little Lotte," said Raoul in an attempt to comfort his fiancé, "everything will be fine." He hugged her, and then went back to his own room to get ready to go to the Opera. Christine finished up her breakfast and then got ready to leave. They climbed into the de Chagny coach and drove off to the Opera Populaire to make ready for that night's performance.

Meanwhile, in a lair beneath the Opera, Erik and Rebecca were also getting ready. Erik was sitting on a chair while Rebecca carefully applied his wig and makeup. It was just after noon, and the performance would begin in only mere hours. Erik's leg shook and he gripped the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white. "Calm down father," said Rebecca, straightening the wig.

Erik ceased shaking and attempted to calm. For some reason, he wasn't as happy as he should have been. Tonight was the night he would have his fair Christine and not even that boy Raoul could stop him. Finally, Rebecca finished with the disguise and he was able to leave and set a few things up for later on that night.

Rebecca washed her hands, and went to get dressed for the opera. Even though she knew that he was going to kidnap the diva, she wanted to support his opera; after all, it was his first. She donned an elegant gown that was dark red in colour. Lace dripped from the flared sleeves in elegant folds, and also lined the neck. Intricate black roses embroidered over the entire gown gave it the look of being black in certain lights, and gave it a sophisticated elegance. The train was long, and tucked in many places causing it to cascade across the floor, and sweep away anyone who tried to hold a candle to this gown. For her hair, she pinned it up in various places, leaving the rest to hang down stick straight down to her slender waist. She pinned on of her father's rose to the top of the skirt, and tied one of his black ribbons around her alabaster neck as a delicate choker. Rebecca took one last look in the mirror, smoothed out her full skirt, and then headed out to the organ room to wait.

Erik reappeared in the lair with Alistair in tow. "Here is you beau; he will take you to one of his family's private boxes where you shall not be seen. You two must go now before the crowd thickens." He then hugged his beautiful daughter, and went off to get dressed. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let Erik see. He loved Christine, and now he would finally have her, so who was she to put an end to his happiness? She took Alistair's arm, and they headed off to find his box to await the overture.

Backstage stagehands scurried around, and ballet dancers warmed up. Christine meticulously practiced her scales, and tried to calm her voice. Raoul did his best to calm her nerves, but eventually he had to be seated and speak to the police. The police were there to arrest Erik if and when he showed up to the opera, and they were armed; Raoul made sure of that.

The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened…


	20. Don Juan Triumphant

Rebecca

Alright, before you read this, in the movie please ignore the part where Erik adjusts all the chains and stuff attached to the chandelier. Thank you. Oh, and there will be several little breaks to try and avoid confusion. And no thoughts this chapter. (actually, there's a lot of breaks…sorry) Well, it's the longest chapter and I think the second last, depends how things go…enjoy and review please.

Chapter 19: Don Juan Triumphant

The music was phenomenal, and several times Rebecca found herself forgetting that her father may be getting killed tonight. She was sucked into the performance, along with everyone else in the audience, and nearly didn't notice when it was her father in Piangi's place on the stage. When she realized, she glanced across the auditorium at the Vicomte, who was turning positively red with anger and jealousy. He nodded to the police that this was the man, and Rebecca's heart skipped a beat.

Erik and Christine sang their hearts out, igniting a fire within all who witnessed this amazing performance. The police froze in their spots, unable to move for they were under a sort of trance. Even Raoul could not move, and he merely watched as Erik brought Christine into his arms. Tears were brought to the blonde man's eyes, as well as Rebecca's and neither knew quite what to do. Rebecca sat back in her seat and gazed around the massive room, until her eyes fell upon the chandelier. She got up from the plush chair, whispered to Alistair that she would return, and then ran off down the hall. She knew that she just had to do something to foil her father's plans.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Erik and Christine ascended the steps and met each other in the middle of the bridge to continue with their song of passion, fire, and love. They sang right into the other's eyes as though they were the only two people in the world. When they stopped singing for the briefest of moments, Erik glanced over at where his daughter was to be seated. She was gone. He knew that she was up to something, and lost his momentum. He could not think of the next line in his opera. Then, a wicked thought came into his brilliant mind.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime," he began, singing the song Raoul and Christine had serenaded each other with on the roof top. "Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of…" he was cut off suddenly when she ripped the mask and wig away from his face.

The crowd gasped and screamed at the sight of his face. He looked around frantically for the rope that would send them plunging down to the lair.

.x.X.x.X.x

Meanwhile, Rebecca had arrived above the chandelier and was busy trying to unhook the chain that held it up. By chance, at the precise moment Erik cut the triggering rope, Rebecca let loose the chandelier.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Erik and Christine went plummeting down, disappearing through a trap door, and the chandelier began to swing. The room was sent into mass chaos, as people trampled each other to escape the swinging lights. It came crashing down and set the stage afire, sending the people backstage into a frenzy. Everyone rushed about, trying to escape the blazing inferno, and many died in the process. The managers cried for their investment and good names were ruined. Carlotta cried for her beloved Piangi had been killed, and her career would be dead now. The Giry's barely escape in the nick of time, and they cried for they had lost their only home. Everyone cried for something or someone that tragic night.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Rebecca ran back downstairs to find Alistair. They met in a hall leading to one of the passages, which they promptly entered and descended down to the caves. They could hear the sounds of Erik and Christine fighting, as they arrived at the lair. Alistair and Rebecca quickly ducked into her bedroom where they would not be seen, and waited to see what would happen.

Christine appeared wearing a beautiful wedding dress; one that Rebecca had noticed her father working on over the past few months. She did not look happy at all. It was a tense moment between the couple that was broken when Raoul showed up. Erik dragged Christine down the steps to the edge of the lake, where he had hidden a rope with which he could tie the boy up.

The men struggled in the cold water, but Erik was clearly the stronger of the two. He tied Raoul to the portcullis and threw a rope around his slender neck to strangle him. All three were now in a dramatic argument that would only end in misery.

"You try my patience, make your choice," said Erik to Christine. He silently prayed that she would choose him and not the boy. With tears running down her cheeks, she stepped down into the water and over to Erik. While Raoul looked on, she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and kissed him.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Rebecca turned away and began to cry. She sat down on her bed, knowing that now that Christine had chosen Erik everything would be different. "Ally?" she asked.

"What is it?" he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Do you think that your family could find somewhere for me to stay where I could be safe?"

"Of course," he said, and pulled her into a warm loving hug.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Erik and Christine pulled out of the kiss. Tears ran down his mangled cheek, and he suddenly understood. He looked into Christine's eyes and smiled at her, knowing that in a moment, he would make her truly happy. He could hear the sound of the mob approaching and knew he had to move quickly. Getting out of the lake, he told the two lovers to go, and never return; never speak of this, never tell anyone about him. Christine hastily untied Raoul and Erik turned away and went to his bedroom.

Erik sat down on his bed and pulled out his music box which played the masquerade song. He quietly sang along to it, and tried to calm down. When he heard a soft sound, he looked up and saw that Christine had come back. For a fleeting moment he thought that she had changed her mind and come back to him, but was sadly mistaken. She handed him her engagement ring, and then left again, this time never to return.

.x.X.x.X.x.

Rebecca and Alistair broke their embrace, and suddenly became alert. They could hear the mob coming down, and knew that they had to escape. They grabbed a few of her belongings, and ran out to the organ room to decide by which route they would vacate the lair.

"Look, maybe we can get out that way," suggested Alistair, pointing to shattered glass below a curtained mirror. He pulled the curtain away to reveal a passage. Rebecca nodded in agreement and they grabbed a torch and headed into the passage. Neither realized that only a moment ago Erik had entered this very passage, and that they would soon catch up with him. They ran as fast as they could, careful not to fall into any traps or make any sound. Rebecca led the way, and was nearly winded when she ran straight into something; a something that grunted.

"Erik?" she asked, holding the torch up. It was Erik; a tear stained and wet Erik, but Erik nonetheless. "Come on," she said, taking hold of his hand which for once wore no glove. The three of them raced through the tunnel, until they suddenly found themselves outside in a cloud of thick smoke.

"This way," said Erik hoarsely, and he led them out of the smoke and into a nearby alley. They all three leaned against a wall and caught their breath, trying to expel the smoke from their lungs.

"Where will we go now?" asked Rebecca. "Our home is no doubt being destroyed by the mob."

"I don't know," said Erik dejectedly. He rubbed his forehead and straightened Christine's little ring around his finger.

Alistair was hit by a sudden idea. "You can come stay at my house," he said, "we have a huge cellar that no one ever goes into, so nobody will ever know. I can bring you down a supply of food when you need it, and you can stay for as long as you need."

"That's a good idea, let's go," said Rebecca. Alistair hailed a cab and they raced off to the Picard estate. Once there, Alistair grabbed a stack of matches and candles, and led them down to the vast mansion cellars. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps upstairs, so Alistair had to leave them. He handed them a sack of food, and ran off.

Erik and Rebecca made themselves comfortable on an old sofa and drank from a canteen of water. Both were quiet and just sat there for nearly an hour doing absolutely nothing. Finally, Rebecca thought of something to say. "Where's Christine?"

"I let her go; she left with the boy." He hung his head down, and covered his face. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked, scooting closer to him on the sofa. "I'm the one who was rotten about Christine through it all; I'm sorry."

"But I'm the one who insisted that she loved me, when she really loved the boy. I'm the one who tortured everyone and destroyed the opera house. I'm the one who hurt you by choosing a chorus girl over my own daughter."

"No, I'm the one who destroyed the opera house, I fixed it so that the chandelier would fall," objected Rebecca. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let her take the blame!

"Yes, but it was I who provoked you to do so," he said, feeling slightly agitated.

Rebecca glared at him and said, "But it was I who could not learn to accept the fact that your were and love and control my jealousy."

By bow both were standing and facing one another. "Yes, but if I hadn't been so lovey dovey about Christine in the first place you wouldn't have had to be jealous," he said, and Rebecca burst out laughing. "What?"

"You just said 'lovey dovey'!"

Erik had tried his best to stifle the chuckle that was itching to burst forth, but it was no use. Before they knew it, they were both collapsing on to the sofa with laughter. Tears ran down their cheeks and they were gasping for breath before long. Rebecca leaned her head against Erik and said, "I'm glad it'll just be us now."

Erik was quiet for a spell before replying, "But it isn't…you have that boy of yours upstairs."


	21. Farewell

Rebecca

**A special thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing. Thanks. This is the final chapter. It may seem a little rushed, so please forgive me. I hope you like it…**

Chapter 20: Farewell

"Father, that 'boy' upstairs will never ever come between you and I," said Rebecca, taking his hand. "I love him, but I also love you and always will no matter what."

"I love you too Rebecca, you mean everything to me."

They embraced, but were interrupted when Alistair came into the basement. He dropped a large bag on the floor next to him, and said, "The police are here," he said, out of breath.

"What?" asked Erik, standing up. "Why are they here?"

"Someone must have seen us leave, and they are about to search the house. Come, I know of an old coal shaft down here that we can get through." He picked up the bag, and began heading to a dark corner of the room.

"We?" asked Rebecca, following closely, still holding her father's hand.

"Yes, I'm coming with you," he said, and for the briefest of seconds, turned and smiled at her. They shortly arrived at the shaft which Alistair then opened. Erik and Rebecca crawled through with Alistair in the rear. They closed it behind them, and then made it out to fresh air. They checked around to be sure they wouldn't be seen, and made a run for the woods near the mansion.

The three of them weaved their way through the dense trees until they came out into a meadow. The full moon shone brightly on them, and illuminated a waiting coach. Alistair led the way and opened the door, which they then scrambled into. As soon as the door shut behind them, the coach took off at full speed down a deserted road.

Once they had caught their breaths, Erik inquired, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I had to pick somewhere obscure where no one would ever find us," he replied, not really answering the question.

"Where is it?" asked Rebecca.

"Canada."

"Canada?" asked Erik, "why Canada?"

"I chose Canada because when I ran out to purchase tickets, they were the cheapest, and easiest to come by for some reason." He then pulled the said tickets out of his breast pocket and handed them to Erik.

"Whoa, that is a good price," he said, reading the writing on the tickets. A few moments passed before anyone said anything. All three simply gazed out the windows at the passing scenery, knowing that it would perhaps be the last time they ever saw any of it. Rebecca thought about how she would never see her stepparents again. A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory of them, and she leaned her head on Alistair's shoulder. As she sat, listening to the rhythm of his steady heart, something cool touched her finger. She looked down and saw a diamond glistening atop a solid gold band. She looked up into Alistair's face and saw that he was smiling at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, slipping the ring the rest of the way on her finger.

"Yes," she whispered, and then kissed him. It didn't even bother her that her father was sitting directly across from them; she was in love. Erik didn't mind either; at least someone in family would be getting married, for it certainly wouldn't be him.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.Xx.

"Congratulations!"

"Good Luck!"

Shouts of celebration and a shower of rice rained upon the newlywed couple as they ran from the church to the waiting carriage. The couple kissed for the crowd, and then drove off to catch their train for their honeymoon. As they went down the boulevard, a single red rose fell into the bride's lap. She lifted her head, alert and looked around frantically to see who had thrown it. Just barely, she caught a glimpse of white flickering at the neck of a long black cape. She clung tightly to her new husband's sleeve, and tossed the rose upon the ground where it was trampled by a horse. Never again would the Phantom haunt her mind.

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too Raoul."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"You look beautiful Rebecca," said Erik, as he and his daughter shared in the father-daughter dance.

"Thank you," she said. He dipped her low and the crowd sighed at how happy they both looked. Rebecca was glowing, Erik was smiling, and no one questioned the mask. "I never asked, but how was Paris?"

"It was fine, I saw a few old friends, and that was about it," he replied, purposely leaving out the fact that he had attended Christine's wedding. It had been one year since all of the goings on at the Opera Populaire, and Rebecca had done her best to forget about the woman that drove her father nearly mad. He smiled at his daughter and twirled around, allowing the long train of her dress to sweep the marble floor. She let go of his leather clad hand, and spun out to meet her husband's. They kissed, and the dance continued with Alistair instead of Erik.

Erik blew a small kiss to his little girl, and then slunk away into the shadows. Sneakily, he left the ballroom and headed out into the courtyard. This estate was truly magnificent; located in the Rocky Mountains, it was always covered with lush grass and wildflowers. The winters were cold, but the mansion was always cosy, and well cared for. He walked slowly to his favourite tree where he had a stone bench built and rose bushes planted. Even in the winter they bloomed, for there was something special about this beautiful land. He sat down on the bench and straightened his mask. _What will I do now?_ He asked himself. Rebecca and Ally (as he had now come to call the boy) would want privacy and so would take ownership of the estate.

As he looked on at the snow capped mountains, a small bird landed on the bench next to him. It whistled out a pure, sweet song and cocked it head at him. He put out his finger, which the small creature then perched upon. For five minutes man and bird stared in one another's eyes without movement. Finally, it came to him what he must do. He took Christine's ring off of his pinkie finger and threw it as far as he could. _Farewell Christine,_ he whispered. He was turning to rest on the bench again, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. The little bird flew away as fast as it could, and Erik turned sharply to face the house. Everything appeared normal and calm, but then again, he was quite a distance away. He threw his cape off and made a frantic dash for the mansion. As he drew nearer, he could see through the massive windows that something was amiss.

"Somebody go for help!" he heard a woman shout from within. He ran to the door, flung it open, and searched for his daughter. When he found her, she was laying on the floor, her white dressed stained crimson, and her husband weeping.

"What happened?" he demanded, lifting Rebecca's head into his lap.

"She wasn't dead! Said Alistair between sobs.

"Who?"

"Penelope…"

"Penelope? But she would never do this to Rebecca," insisted Erik.

"Apparently she would," said Alistair. "She came in and started ranting about how Rebecca was a demon child and should have died years ago. Michelle was telling the truth; the diary was a set up!"

"But I thought…"

"Hello Erik," hissed a familiar female voice.

**Should I write a sequel? That's up to you my friends. Ah yes, and what did you think? twisted? i love it, though i have to admit that if i was you i'd be ready to punjab me right about now. anyhoo, i may or may not end up posting a sequel. i'll strongly condider it though. i hope you enjoyed my story, because i certainly enjoyed writing it. peace out. **

**You Obediant Servant,  
Bex aka Rebecca**


	22. Final Note

**Well, i decided to write a sequel, and as soon as i can make a few chapters for it, it shall be posted! Its title shall be "Evangeline", just so you know what to look for. And so like, yeah. SEQUEL! The chapter in this sequel shall be a little longer than in Rebecca, and i'll try to make em more interestinger. boo ya baby. be excited, be very excited, for the first chappie has some interesting occurances!**

**-Rebecca-**

**ps. i want ideas and lots of em. if ya'll ever get any fabby fab ideas, review em in, or e-mail me. (e-mails on my profile) just make sure you put fanfic in the subject line so i don't ignore you.**

**MWAH!**


End file.
